Half-Life: Opposing Force 2
Half-Life: Opposing Force 2 Half-Life: Opposing Force 2 is an upcoming first person shooter game published and developed by Valve Corporations. You play as corporal Adrian Shephard. The game is for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, Android, Nvidia Shield TV, New Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita. This is the first Half-Life game with the engine Source 2. Story Chapter 1: A New Life The game takes place during the events of Half-Life 2 and its episodes. It begins with the main character Adrian Shephard waking up, and he's in a V-22 Osprey. G-Man tells him to wake up, and tells him "You can't be sleeping all day. Wake up, Adrian. It's your time once again to shine." Adrian then gets teleported to a forest. He's really hungry, so he tries to find food. He sees a cabin, and goes inside. He finds an injured rebel in the cabin, he's bruised and has blood stains. He points at a cabinet in the cabin, and says "There...there's food there....please...get it for me..." When Adrian gets there, he sees an hotdog. He takes it, then he goes back to the injured rebel to find him dead. He then eats the hotdog, and gets the rebel's Beretta 92FS. When he goes outside, there's a citizen coming to him. He yells "Hey, you! Help me! There's zombies everywhere!" After that, a headcrab comes behind him and jumps to his head, then he falls to the ground and is turning into a zombie. The player has the choice to leave him there or to shoot him, but it does not affect the story. After you walk a little bit to the other side of the cabin, there are 3 zombies waiting for Adrian. Adrian shoots them. After that, he finds a hill and walks up the hill. 10 combine overwatch guards run up to him, and shoot both of his legs. The player is then down and cannot move, and you see the combines approaching him. He then goes unconscious. Then he wakes up and finds himself in the trainstation plaza of City 17. A combine walks up to him, and tells him to follow him. The player now needs to follow the combine. Adrian follows him, and they approach a gate. The combine puts a keycard into a switch. The gate opens up, and he is now welcomed into the streets. The combine soldier tells him to keep following him. He takes him to an apartment, and tells him it's now his. He wishes Adrian to enjoy his life in City 17. He then goes out. The player then needs to go to the apartment and close the door. The screen fades away, and there's a text saying "20 minutes later". A knock can be heard on the door. The player's objective is to open it. Adrian opens it, and there's a citizen there. He says "You must be the new guy. There was a broadcast about a new citizen coming in. I heard you're a HECU marine? Anyways, welcome to City 17, it's hell here. My name is Dwayne. Follow me to my apartment." The player now needs to follow Dwayne. When they go inside his apartment, Dwayne tells him "I have a plan that could get us out of this city." Adrian now needs to go with him to the planning room. He shows a map and explains that they're going to need to find a gun store, and get out of City 17. Dwayne then says "You look hungry. Come with me to the kitchen." Dwayne and Adrian go to the kitchen, and he shows him that he will make them food. He makes spaghetti and meatballs for them, and then you need to eat it. After they have eaten, the player needs to go with him outside. He has a muscle car, and tells him "Come on, let's go to the gun shop. It's in an alleyway between a hospital and a house." They go to the gun store. Adrian buys a Glock 17, since that is the only gun they have money for right now. They go back to the apartment then. After that, Dwayne says "I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow man." He goes into his bed, and goes to sleep. Adrian then has to go to his own apartment, and goes to sleep as well. The screen fades to black, and then Adrian wakes up. He hears screaming and metrocop sounds. The player needs to go get his glock. He opens his door, and sees a metrocop killing a female citizen with a stunstick. He then rushes towards Adrian, and Adrian kills him. He hears Dwayne yelling "Get the fuck outta my apartment, you sons of bitches!" And you hear punching noises and yelling. Adrian goes there, and sees Dwayne fist fighting against the stunstick wielding metrocops. One of the metrocops pushes him down. As he's on the ground laying, he tells Adrian "Quick! Kill these motherfucking cops!" Adrian then shoots the metrocops, killing them. Dwayne says "Thanks a lot..but we need to get out of here as soon as possible before they get more combine soldiers here" He stands up, and tells Adrian "I'll lead the way." Adrian and Dwayne run to Dwayne's car, only to find it destroyed. Dwayne is very pissed off about this. He says "Shit!!! I guess we'll have to RUN our way out of here!" They then see a bunch of metrocops coming towards them. Adrian shoots his way through them. Then they go to the other side of the streets, and see even more of them heading towards them. Adrian shoots them too, then Dwayne sees an alleyway and tells Adrian "Look, there's an alleyway! We should go there." They run to the alleyway, and Dwayne says "Shit, this fence is pretty high up.." They then see combine overwatch soldiers running towards them, and Dwayne says "Oh no! Quick, I'll boost you up!" He then boosts Adrian up so he can get to the other side. Then Dwayne looks back, and says "I'll meet you at the sewers! Get this walkie talkie!" He throws a walkie talkie to Adrian, and Adrian catches it. Dwayne then sees the combines approaching very close to him and he tells Adrian "Oh shit, I'll see you later dude!" He then runs away. Adrian runs away then too. A citizen pushes him against the wall, and tells him "You! Stop trying to escape! Just let them arrest you already!!!" The citizen chokes Adrian, and then punches him and Adrian gets knocked out. Chapter 2: Lost Friend Adrian wakes up in the sewers, the place where Dwayne told him to meet up at. Adrian gets a call from the walkie talkie, and it's from Dwayne. He tells him "Yo...help me...(gunfire) Oh shit...dude, I'm at the sewers! Come here!" The call stops. The player has to travel through the sewers. He goes to another sewer next to the one he was just in, and sees 3 headcrabs. He shoots his way through. He sees a ladder near the sewer, and climbs it up. He sees a guy with a baseball bat, who runs to him. He says "Hey, you! I see you're here in the middle of nowhere? Well, listen. I could help you out. Follow me!" He follows the guy and they go to a small town with the guy's Jeep. They go to his house, and the guy locks the door. He says "This was a trap, you dumbass!" and he fights Adrian with the bat. The player needs to kill him. The door is locked though, so Adrian needs to find a key. He goes to the bedroom, and sees a girl tied up in a chair. The player needs to free her (by pressing E). After that, she says "Who are you? Help me get out of here! This guy kidnapped me!" Adrian then has to go to the bathroom to find the key. It's in a bathtub full of blood. He then unlocks the door, and they get out. Adrian gets another call from Dwayne, and Dwayne says "Hey! I'm outside Nova Prospekt! You need to come here! Quick, man!" and the call ends. Adrian finds a car in a gas station near them, and steals it. He and the girl go to a tunnel. The screen fades to black, and you're in Nova Prospekt. The girl says "Who was that on the call anyways? Why am I asking this anyways...I haven't even told you who I am! My name is Claire." They go search for Dwayne. The combine soldiers are there, and some antlions and Adrian kills them. There's a combine watchtower, and Adrian needs to climb up the ladder there with Claire in order to progress. He finds Dwayne injured. Dwayne says "H-hey...They...they shot me. I won't make it...go...get out of here...without me...Uughh" and he dies. Claire says "Oh shit..he must've been a good friend of you. I'm sorry for your loss, but as he said, we need to get out of here." The player can look through the windows in Nova Prospekt, and see Gordon Freeman fighting combine soldiers. It's due to the game taking place in Half-Life 2's timeline. Adrian and Claire get out of Nova Prospekt, and go back to the town. Claire goes to her house and tells Adrian "Well..I'll see you later. Oh, almost forgot. Here's my phone number, call me if you want." Then she closes the door. The screen fades to black. Adrian is then sleeping in City 17, and wakes up. A metrocop opens the apartment door, and closes it. He takes his mask off, and reveals he's Barney. He says "Hey Adrian. I remember you. You were a HECU marine in Black Mesa. I heard you helped Otis back there, and I'm happy to hear that. I'll help ya in something. Come to the laboratory with me." Adrian and Barney then go with Dwayne's car, and Barney tells him "Go to the laboratory, it's in the workshop of a decrepit warehouse. It's on the GPS." They go to Kleiner's laboratory, and Kleiner pulls out his shotgun and aims at them. Barney tells him "Wow, calm down Kleiner! I just found a guy from Black Mesa." Kleiner asks Barney "Who is he?" Barney tells him "It's Adrian Shephard! He was a HECU marine." Kleiner tells him "But HECU marines were the ones who killed others in Black Mesa! I know his mission was to kill Gordon Freeman! Get him out of my face" Barney tells Kleiner "Stop always thinking about the past! He didn't even know Gordon! And he's not even in the HECU anymore. So stop being so fucking rude to him!" Kleiner says "I'm sorry. So what do you need help with?" Barney says "Well...We should get him the heck out of City 17!" Kleiner says "I agree..we have to get everyone out of this city." Barney says "True...maybe we could teleport him somewhere?" Kleiner asks "But where?" Barney says "I...I don't know. Adrian, get this phone. You're gonna need it." Kleiner says "Maybe he could join the Resistance?" and then the chapter ends. Chapter 3 **WORK IN PROGRESS** Category:Video games Category:Half-Life Category:Valve Corporation Category:Video game sequels Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:PC games